starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Охотник за головами
250px|thumb|Охотники за головами. Охотник за головами ( ) — наёмник, разыскивающий существ, за чью голову назначена награда. Награду могут назначать как официальные органы, так и частные лица. За соответствующую плату охотник за головами готов выполнить любую работу, в том числе участвовать в террористических атаках или обеспечивать безопасность клиента. Охотники за головами в истории right|thumb|150px|[[Шей Визла в 3653 ДБЯ]] Эпоха Старой Республики *Браден *Кало Норд *Ворн Даасрад *Дао Страйвер *Дурдж *Гулдар Иторак *Ханхарр *HK-47 (дроид-убийца) *HK-50 (дроиды-убийцы) *HK-51 (дроиды-убийцы) *Хулас *Дж'ейн Кхан *Мира *Дел Моомо *Доб Моомо *Рулан Пролик *Селвен *Сир'аа и Тиир'аа (известные как Солнца-близнецы) *Сенни Век *Шей Визла *Восск *Азанти Жуг *Братья Жуг *Дезанти Жуг Восход Империи *Шахан Алама *Альдар Бидо *Босск *Брик *Бриндж *Брила *Крадосск *Кэд Бэйн *Кастас *Давтокк *Д'хархан *Денгар *Дурдж *Эль-Лес *Эмбо right|thumb|250px|Слева направо: [[Суги, Орра Синг, Кэд Бэйн, Босск и Робонино]] *Калин Фарнмир *Боба Фетт *Джанго Фетт *Гэфф *Горм *Гридо Старший *HELIOS-3D *HELIOS-3A *IG-72 *IG-88 *Жим Лэнг *Клеб Зиллок *KRONOS-327 *Йорпо Мог *Мави Линн *Монтросс *Она Нобис *Сайдон Пракс *Кейто Паразитти *Руми Парамита *Робонино *Сайрелтов *Севериан *Серипас *Суги *Чиан Ши *Гаррис Шрайк *Орра Синг *Рам Слег *Тартута *Тодо 360 *Ранго Тел *Байлерт Вэланс *Синтас Вел *Зам Уэселл *Морало Ивал *Онка *Бульдуга *Дерроун *Твацци *Джаколи *Кира Сван *Сикстат *Синрич *Руми Парамита *Манту *C-21 Хайсингер *Латтс Раззи *Асажж Вентресс *Окед Эпоха Восстания right|thumb|250px|[[Денгар, Боба Фетт и Босск]] *4-LOM *Аманаман *Бидо *Данз Борин *БосскStar Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Боуш *Брила *Ченламбек *Чоп'аа Нотимо *Крадосск *Крутаг *Дафи *Денгар *Д'хархан *Валликор Эн-Вахди *Боба Фетт *Фурлэг *Гэнджи *Новал Гэрант *Спурч Гоа *Горм *Гридо *Тиниан И'атт *IG-72 *IG-88 *Джейнг Скирата *Данник Джеррико *Ралия Джинсари *Джодо Кастthumb|250px|[[IG-88 выбирает жертву.]] *Клиф *Бэйн Малар *Кет Малисс *Менндо *Дииз Натаз *Ниш *Osss-10 *Джас Пур *Хогун Рат *Сарду Саллоу *Орра Синг *Сайфер Бос *Скорр *Слаймего *Слайдер *Слззк *Слиззик *Снува *Самми Стаабл *Такил *Моксин Тарк *Туку *Фелтиперн Тревагг *Байлерт Вэланс *Айлин Вел *Кар Янг *Зардра *Зукусс *Зуттон Эпоха Новой Республики thumb|210px|Охотник за головами времён [[Ситхо-имперская война|Ситхо-имперской войны.]] *Бодду Бокк *Босск *Боба Фетт *Спурч Гоа *Горм *Джодо Каст *Кеникс Кил *Мист *Дииз Натаз *Падак *Айлин Вел *Зекк Эпоха Нового Ордена джедаев *Босск *Боба Фетт *Тиниан И'атт right|thumb|250px|[[Джарая Син, Кейд Скайуокер и Делиа Блю]] Эпоха Наследия *Делиа Блю *Джаггед Фел *Боба Фетт *Мирта Гев *Эзлин Рэй *Кейд Скайуокер *Джарая Син *Орра Синг *Тахири Вейла *Рамид Появления *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace'' *''Red Harvest'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' * *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' * *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''Shatterpoint'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Bounty Hunter: Boba Fett'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars: 1313'' * * * *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Domain of Evil'' * *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Escape from the Death Star'' * *''Star Wars: Assault Team'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Tatooine Manhunt'' *''Otherspace'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' *''Otherspace II: Invasion'' *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' * * *''Mission to Lianna'' * * * * * * * * * *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Under a Black Sun'' * *''Debts to Pay'' *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Classic Star Wars 1'' *''Classic Star Wars 2'' * * * *''A Valentine Story'' * *''The Empire Strikes Back'' radio *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' * * *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' * *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' * * * *''Star Wars 62: Pariah! *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book *''Shadows of the Empire'' junior novelization *''Shadows of the Empire'' video game *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic * * * * * * *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' * * * * * * * * *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Epilogue: Whatever Became Of...?'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Empire'' *''Star Wars: Boba Fett *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Fall of the Diversity Alliance'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Crucible'' *''Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' *''Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' *''Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' Неканоничные появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' video game *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' * }} Источники *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''The Star Wars Rules Companion'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Kit'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'', Second Edition * * * *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' * * *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion'' * * *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' * *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' * *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Справочник по «Теням Империи»'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * * * * * *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Stock Ships'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Boba Fett's Armor: An Essential Guide to a Walking Weapon'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Episode I'' *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи'' * * * * * * * *''Справочник по противникам'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * *''Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики»'' * *''Scum and Villainy'' *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Galactic Hunters *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' *''Галактика интриг'' *''Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам'' * * * * * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * *''Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Beginner Game * * * *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' * *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Game Master's Kit'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Кодекс охотника за головами: Из архивов Бобы Фетта'' *''Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов'' * *''Suns of Fortune'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * * * * * *''Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира'' * * * * * * * * * *''Fly Casual'' *''Твердыни сопротивления'' * * * * }} Внешние ссылки * *Описание класса на swtor.com *Охотник за головами как игровой класс в «[[Star Wars: The Old Republic]» на сайте bioware.ru] Сноски и примечания Cм. также *Гильдия охотников за головами *Кредо охотников за головами Категория:Охотники за головами Категория:Профессии